Mentors
by BforBerry
Summary: The Glee club mentors some eighth graders. Drama ensues. First ever story.
1. NotSoGenius Idea

**This is my first ever fanfiction. Ever. I had this idea in my head for a while, so I hope y'all like it! It has a Puckleberry friendship (Never a relationship), and I mite add some others in later. BTW, all reviews are appreciated. Like I said, it is my first story!**

Ok, this was not my best idea. It was a not-so-genius idea. In fact, I am pretty sure the others are quite mad at me. Barbra would be ashamed. But for some reason, Mr. Shu actually _liked_ it.

"So, Rachel, your suggesting that we invite the entire eighth grade Glee club over here to see us perform?" Everyone was giving me these cold stares. Note to self: only share the idea's that are share-worthy, such as another solo for me.

"Well, the glee club there is really good, and most of the students will be transferring here next year. We need to convince them to join the club, and what a better way to do so then to let them see us perform! Plus, we just won Regionals, so that will be on our side as well!"

"Mr Shu, if I may, this sounds like a terrible idea." Quinn, obviously, hated my idea. "Eight graders are much worse than people in high school. They are annoying, rude, and entirely immature. I would know, I was one."

"I.." Finn started, but Quinn had given him a look to cut him off.

"Are you sure Berry isn't one of them?" Well, Santana got a few laughs. "I mean, come on, elf over here is at least the same height, possibly shorter…"

Pucks turn to interject. "Ok, the idea is not that bad, people. Shure, eight graders have serious attitude issues, but this could be a great way to promote the club. We need new member, and when they become freshman we will be just about graduating. Plus, we get them on our good side, and they audition."

Basically everyone was looking at him with a look of confusion. Was that Puck actually saying something that made sense? And since when does he agree with me?

"Ok, we will put this to a vote. All in favor of inviting the eight graders from the middle school?" Puck, Tina, Artie, Mike, Brittany, Finn (Much to Quinn's dismay), Sam, and Mercedes raised their hands. "So, it's decided. We invite the eight graders!"

The club was over for today. I got up from my seat and left the choir room.

"Berry! Wait up!" Puck caught up with me as I left the school building. "I liked that idea of yours. I could find a kid and teaching to be as bad-ass as me." Of course, he had slight anterior motives. "Just don't do the same thing. I do not want another Rachel Berry walking around these halls. Later." Puck left as soon as he came, getting into his car and driving away.

I started walking, when I saw Brittany standing by the school, cowering in the bushes. I started walking over to her. "What are you doing here, Brittany? Are you lost, again?"

She shook her head. "No, I am hiding. Santana said that the eight graders are evil. So when they attack, they won't see me." I rolled my eyes and walked away. It was absolutely pointless to try talking to her.

**Any Comments? Question? Ideas? Please review!~**


	2. Problem Child

**This is chapter 2. I forgot to mention that Kurt is back at McKinley. There will eventually change POV's, so it is not entirely Rachel. Please Review!**

The middle school was only a mile or so away from WMHS. It was slightly bigger the high school, but that is where the differences ended. It was the same social structure, with the football players and cheerleaders on top and the band geeks and Glee club on bottom. I thought this would change when I headed into high school, but I was completely wrong. I believe it is still this way.

I was alone in the choir room, early as usual for Glee practice. Today was the day that the kids where coming. My folder full of sheet music was open in front of me, and I was finding the perfect song to sing with my new eight grader.

* * *

><p>So here is how this project is going to work. For one month, the glee club their will take a field trip here during our rehearsals, and ND will mentor a student. At the end of the month, we will sing a song with a student. My goal is to teach my mentoree all about my future dreams of being a star and how to obtain the success that I have achieved. I smoothed my skirt and sat down. Brittany and Artie rolled in.<p>

"Brittany, are you o.k? You were hiding in the bushes yesterday." I asked politely. "Yeah, I'm fine. Artie convinced me that these eight graders are not that evil" She replied. I rolled my eyes. Brittany is so gullible. She will believe anything Santana or Artie will tell her. I tried using this to my advantage, but it only made her Style Icon of the Year.

Pretty soon everyone came in. Except Puck was missing. As usual. He is most likely in Juvie or some other delinquent place. So much for being excited to mentor. Finally, Mr. Shu came in with some other teacher and 13 students. The eight graders. I could see Brittany cowering in silent fear.

"All right, kids, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to Ms. James and her Glee Club, the High Notes!" The claps were weak, but I could tell the kids were interested. Then Quinn started speaking.

"Wait, Ms. James? I had you for eight grade!" "Me too!" "I remember!" The voices were calling out. Oh! Ms. James! She was my eight grade teacher as well. Along with Quinn, Finn (Though it is not like he learned anything), Artie, Tina, Santana, and Brittany (Honestly, how did she graduate and make it to high school). However, I had no idea she taught choir!

"I see some facesI recognize!" started off saying. "Quinn! You were the head cheerio and leader of the celibacy club last time I heard of you! How have you been?" The smile wavered and fell off of Quinn's face.

"Oh! And Finn! Quarterback! Good job! Rachel, my little gold star! How is life!" She beamed. "I am going to call out your name and you will be assigned one of my current students. First, Artie! You get…Fred Walsh." This Fred Walsh kid stepped up. He was totally nerdy, with the glasses and suspenders. Him and Artie were like made for each other. They bumped fists and went over to sit back down. "He plays the guitar, and he has a great voice". Perfect.

"Next, Quinn! Meet Liz Darwin. She is so similar to you! She is head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club!" A couple ND kids snickered. Well, they were not similar in appearance. Liz had very dark brown hair, and was a little short. Quinn said "Fabulous, a 'clone'."

"Did I say something wrong?" asked. Nobody replied, only a couple people laughed. "Nevermind, Brittany…umm… you have Lindsey P. Sparks. She is on the honor roll and 5-time champion mathlete." Finally, someone to keep her in check.

Pretty soon, everyone had a person to work with. They were all so similar to us. Head cheerleader, quarterback, goths, nerds, and ditzy blondes. Then, it was my turn.

"We only have one more person left. She…well…doesn't say much." said.

"Don't worry. Berry can make anyone go inside and start shouting at her." Santana said sarcastically. Of course, people snickered.

"Well…she doesn't talk. At all. She refuses to." I looked over at this girl. She had blonde hair, dark green eyes, and wore a hat that covered most of her face. She wore almost all black, and had some really high boots. They were kind of awesome boots, if you like that kind of thing. Oddly, she carried around a whiteboard. She wrote something down on it and held it up. _Hi Losers_. Great, a problem child. "Her parents forced her to join. Make some friends, become confident. Unfortunately, nothing has worked yet. Rachel Berry, meet Amber Bennet."


	3. Who Would Ever Think?

**Chapter 3 of my fanfic! This chapter is a little bit short. This one has a little bit more interaction with other characters. **

I am going to be famous, right? I am going to be on Broadway, right? When you are famous, you have to deal with challenges. No matter how difficult they may be. Being Rachel Berry is all about overcoming obstacles and succeeding. Unfortunateley, I got stuck with this challenge. Amber is… different. She refuses to speak to me, let alone sing. I mean, the other kids are great. Liz has a good voice, a little light for my taste, but good. And Fred is still Artie's clone, with the same vocal range. Lindsey is the complete opposite of Brittany, but a good voice otherwise. All Amber does is shout insults at me through her whiteboard. I tried giving her a lecture on the importance of Barbra Streisand, but she took her whiteboard and smacked me on the head with it. The nerve. I walked home from school in such a bad mood. I went up stairs and collapsed on my bed, defeated. How am I ever going to get a girl that refuses to talk to sing in front of a crowd of people. Then I got a phone call.

" Mentor issues?" It was Quinn. She seemed to be getting along great with Liz. Although, she has not told her about her pregnancy, and Liz still thinks that she is the captain of the Cheerios. As well as the leader of the Celibacy club.

"Yes? Why? You seem to be getting along well with your kid." I said, a little more rudely then I intended.

"Please. All she talks about is how popular she is, and the fact that we are so much alike we are. It is not like I told her about…you know… and at least you have somebody that will listen". I stayed silent for a while. She was right.

"I need to find a way to get her to talk. I can not keep blabbing to her when she keeps insulting my talents." Quinn snickered at this.

"Maybe we can make up a plan. It would be win-win. You help me with Liz, and I help you with Amber McSilent Boots" Amber McSilent Boots? Really? That sounds like something Santana would totally say. "Santana made that up". Obviously. But she had a point. Besides, I knew exactly what to do with Liz.

"I'm in. Come over tonight at 7".

* * *

><p>Quinn was late. Like, really late. I looked at my watch. 7:45. She was most likely kidding, and wasn't even coming. Fabulous, another waste of time. Then I heard a knock on my door. So she did come after all! I ran downstairs and opened the door. There she was. She came inside.<p>

"Sorry I am late. I couldn't get Finn out the door." I rolled my eyes. Obviously, she was rubbing her relationship with Finn in my face. "Look, we need to put whatever issues we have with each other behind us. We need to fix this. Plus I need to fix this problem with this girl. She is conceded, popular obsessed, and desperately wants to be prom queen. Truce?" She stuck out her hand. She was basically describing herself. But I shook her hand anyway, trying hard not to roll my eyes.

"Ok, then. Take a seat". I pointed to the couch and we both sat. "You go first."

Quinn thought about it for a while, and then started to speak. "Well..."

**I am going to end the chapter here. It was really short. Comments? Reviews? Idea's? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Quinn Fabray Does Not Quit

**Hey! This is chapter 4! This chapter will be way longer than the others. It is finally not Rachel's perspective! It is Quinn's time to shine. Oh, and she acts like a total bitch. And there is some Fuinn hatred here (Sorry Fuinn/Fabson fabs :(). ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>After going to Rachel's house, I went home to think about putting this plan into action. Well, first, I have to decide which plan to use. Option A or Option B? Number 1 or 2? The first was kind of obvious. Tell Liz the truth. She needs to know that I was pregnant, and maybe that will change the way she speaks to people. However, this could backfire and blow up in my face. Plus, I could lose her vote for Prom Queen. Wait, is she even aloud to vote? Never mind. Option B was a little bit more complicated. It involved a lot of trickery. To force Liz to see things in my shoes. If she really is my clone, she needs to become me. Not literally, but to see thins the way I did, and to relive them. However, this could ruin her life, as well as mine, and then we are all screwed. Then there is the C option, not tell her and let Santana or somebody else blab my secret to the entire world.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray is <em>not <em>a quitter. Not in the slightest. In fact, if I was, I would not be running for Prom Queen now. I would still be with Sam, and Rachel would most likely be back with Finn right now. That's it! I know what I should do! Call Finn. I took out my cell and started dialing. Ring…Ring…Ring..Ring…Hello you have reached Finn Hudson, I am not available right now…please leave a message!. _Shit. Why does he have to be so unavailable!_ I tried one more time.

"Hullo?" He answered groggily. Obviously, it was 11:00 by now. "Quinn, why are you calling so late? Is this about the posters for Prom King again? Seriously, do you ever rest?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, you moron. This is not about Prom Queen or King! This is serious! I do not know what to do about Liz. I have 3 different options. One, tell her about my pregnancy last year. But that could harm my reputation and seriously damage my votes. Two, put her in my shoes. Make her experience what I experienced. But that could be a lose-lose. Three, not tell her at all and wait for Santana or some other loser like Berry to tell her. What should I do? Finn? FINN HUDSON ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" But all I could hear was the loud, odd snores through the phone. I hung up in anger. I fell back on the bed and sighed. _What a dumbass_.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a migraine. Damn it! Why do I have such bad luck! Thank God it's Friday. No Glee rehearsal, no Liz. I quickly got up, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and did all of my other morning rituals before heading to my tiara closet. They are so perfect. All of those crowns that I deserve, that I earned. After all, I am relatively sane for a girl. It was almost full, but there was one spot open, and it was gathering dust. The spot that I have been waiting to fill ever since I was eight. When me, Santana, and Brittany had those practice acceptance speeches thatI would say to the entire school. I was going to be Prom Queen. And Liz was going to help me do it. Whether she wants to or not<p>

* * *

><p>When I got to school, I opened my locker and saw a strip of paper fall to the floor. I quickly bent down and grabbed it. <em>Meet me in the auditorium during free period-Rachel. <em>Well that was obvious. She wrote it in pick and it was signed with a gold star. I closed my locker door, and jumped. Finn was behind it. I put on a face that screamed _I am so pissed at you right now _and waited for him to speak.

"Hey, I remember you calling really late last night? What did you say again?" I rolled my eyes. I started power walking away, but I could feel him trailing me.

"I am not repeating myself when you could not listen to me. It is now none of your business". I stopped and faced Finn.

"Seriously Quinn? Why do you have to act like such a bitch all the time? Can you just tell me what is going on?" And before walking away again I told him this.

"If you want to know, ask Berry. I am not wasting my breath telling you about something twice." And with that I left.

* * *

><p>I walked into the auditorium at the beginning of free period. The lights were all off, except for the ones on stage. On this stage, I could see Rachel Berry, in her traditional animal sweaters and knee highs, waiting for me.<p>

"Quinn! We need to talk!" I put on a fake, plastered smile fit for a Prom Queen (The same I use for Jacob Ben Israel, though he actually deserves it.) "I need to know your decision! I made up mine!"

I though for a few seconds, and then decided to speak. "I..."

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to leave it at this. I hoped you liked it! Next chapter is all of this in Rachel's POV. And what do you want to be Rachel's decision? A, B, or C? Comments or Reviews appreciated!<strong>


	5. Rachel Berry: The Spy

**This is Rachel's POV of last chapter, and her decision of what to** **do. Meanwhile, Finn talks with Rachel about the plan and makes an unexpected offer.**

* * *

><p>When Quinn walked out of her house, Rachel had a confident look on her face. Finally! Quinn actually listened to me. I gave her 3 Barbra worthy ideas, and Quinn left in the middle of a difficult decision. But so was I. This is so confusing! I had two options. A and B? SO DIFFICULT. A was a little obvious. Give her a pep talk and see how she responds. Or B, spy on her and find out as much dirt as possible. The second one would not be as hard as the first. But it is a little cruel. I mean, I hate being spyed on. I feel like one of those celebrities who gets stalked by one of those obsessed fan.<p>

I lied down on my bed in defeat. But, I decided. It was time to become a spy. And I had a little experience in that department.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning, and decided to get dressed and go downstairs. But not before I went on the elliptical. After 30 minutes or so on that, I started my daily routine and headed out to school. I got to school and headed to my locker. I was always there early. I took out my pink one and started scribbling my note to Quinn, when a certain Jacob Ben Israel comes up to me.<p>

"Hello my beautiful Rachel. Now that you and Finn Hudson have broken up, and he is back together with teen mom Quinn Fabray, you need a shoulder to cry on. I would be happy to offer you that shoulder." I rolled my eyes and started walking away, but he happened to be following me.

"Go away Jacob, before I call animal control." I shoved him slightly, and started walking away, but he kept following me

"Fiesty! I will give you my house! All of my money! Just for one date with you!" I slapped him and quickly ran to Quinn's locker, stuffed the note in, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Whilst I was heading to Spanish, a voice stopped me in my tracks.<p>

"Hey, Rach, wait up!" Finn said, putting me to a stop.

"Why hello Finn! Why would love to have a conversation with you right now except I am very busy and must head to Spanish." I turned around, but Finn grabbed my arm and turned me toward him.

"This is important." I rolled my eyes and reluctantly agreed to talk. "Quinn is acting really strange. She called me last night but I fell asleep, so I asked her what was up and she dissed me. She said go find you. So, what is going on?"

Odd, we agreed to be silent about this. "Well... We were both having problems with our eighth graders, Liz and Amber, and we were picking ways to deal with them. She needed to decide between 3, and she most likely called you to add your input. Now may I please go to Spanish now?" He let go of my arm, said thank you and I walked to Spanish. Next up, make our final decision during free period.

"Wait! Just one more thing!" I turned around again, annoyed that I was going to be late to Spanish.

"WHAT?"

"I want in"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you want to see happen? Should Finn be included in the scheme? COMMENTS AND REVIEWS APPRECIATED.<strong>

raeghakrg


End file.
